La mort d'un monstre, la naissance d'un héros
by TomiMact
Summary: Un méchant bien connu vas avoir une visite inattendue qui va changer sa vie et celle des autres… (l'histoire commence à l'épisode 25 de la saison 3 après le combat de Peter, Nathan et Sylar)


Hello tout le monde ! voici une nouvelle fic je ne sais si elle durera suivant si elle plait ou pas...

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est au créateur de Heroes

La mort d'un monstre, la naissance d'un héros.

Résumer : Un méchant bien connu vas avoir une visite inattendue qui va changer sa vie et celle des autres… (l'histoire commence à l'épisode 25 de la saison 3 après le combat de Peter, Nathan et Sylar)

( **entre parenthèse** **s :** **les mouvement, expression des personnage...** )

(Entre ' _italique_ ' les penser des personnages)

* * *

Prologue

Nathan ce retrouve projeter dans une chambre par la fenêtre et tombe sur un piano puis roule par terre… Sylar rentre par la aussi et ce pose tranquillement, Nathan commence à ce relever, Sylar tendis ses doigts vers lui pour lui trancher la gorge...

Voix : Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! ( **le temps c'était arrêter sauf pour Sylar qui ce retourna pour voir l'homme** …)

Sylar : Cette voix… qui êtes-vous ? ( **l'homme en question avait une capuche qui cachait son visage…)**

Il enlève sa capuche…

Sylar : Toi ?! Enfin… moi ? ( **Sylar ne comprenez plus rien** )

Sylar du futur : Tu doit arrêter de tué tous ces gens !

Sylar : Quoi ? Ah, je sais tu es un polymorphe, tu as pris mon visage qui es tu en vrai ?

Sylar du futur : je suis toi, dans quelques mois…

Sylar : ?

Sylar du futur : Grâce à Peter j'ai compris que j'aimai faire le bien, ne le tue pas… croit moi, tu le regretteras… l'amitié de Peter n'est accessible que comme ça… tu ne veut pas rester seul toute ta vie ?

Sylar : Non… je ne veux pas… ( **il venait de comprendre que c'était vraiment lui, du futur… car seul lui et lui seul le savait qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul…)**

Sylar du futur : Alors change de camps, va voir Peter, va le convaincre que tu peut changer !

Sylar : _'Moi ?_ _Faire le_ _B_ _ie_ _n… ?'_ ( **le Sylar du futur avait disparu et le temps était repartis…)**

Nathan : ( **il c'était complètement relever, il fonça sur Sylar** ) Enfoiré !

Sylar: Arrête ! ( **il avait** **complètement** **oubli** **é** **Nathan… il** **le** **scotcha au mur avec sa télékinésie…** )

Nathan : ' _Je vais mourir… désolé Peter !'_

Sylar : ( **il ce battait intérieurement et cela ce voyait sur son visage** ) ' _Merde… je fai_ _s_ _quoi ? Je le tue ? Je le tue pas… ?_ **( il entendit dans sa tête : « Tu ne veux pas rester seul tout** **e** **ta vie ? »)**

Nathan : ' _Mais que fait t-il ?_ ' ( **en voyant l'expression changeante du tueur** )

Sylar : Raaah ! ( **il s'envola par la fenêtre, Nathan tomba sur le sol, mais vivant…)**

Cacher dans un coin de la pièce, Peter du futur ( de quelques mois) avait tout vu ? Gabriel venait de changer le passé et de sauver Nathan… il disparut à son tour...

Nathan : **(toujours choqué)** ' _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?'_

Sur le toit d'un immeuble...

Sylar _: ' Je ne veux pas rester seul… mais… je ne sais plus…'_ ( **il était assit et tenait ses jambe avec ses mains, il baissa la tête et soupira…** )

Quelques heurs plus tard Peter avait retrouvé Nathan…

Peter : c'est bien toi ? ( **en accourant vers lui)** ça va ?

Nathan : Oui.. petit frère c'est moi, et bizarrement ça va...

Peter : comment ça, bizarrement ? Et où est Sylar ?

Nathan : Justement je ne sais pas, il aurait pu me tué il m'avait déjà immobilisé au mur avec sa télékinésie, mais il ne m'a rien fait… il est juste partie par la fenêtre…

Peter : C'est bizarre ça.. ( **toucha la main de Nathan mais ne ressenti que le pouvoir de volé** ) Effectivement c'est bien toi …

Nathan : Bah, bien sur que c'est moi !

Peter : mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ?

Nathan : je ne sais pas, mais il a changé d'expression entre le moment où il est arrivé et quand il m'a scotché au mur… comme si il avait des doutes…

Peter : Sur quoi ?

Nathan : ( **haussa les épaules )** Alors ça, je n'en sais rient du tout…

Le plan que Sylar avait prévu, il ne le fit pas, les jours qui suivirent il ne fit pas d'apparition.

Six semaines était passée, ils avaient tous repris des activités plus ou moins normales…

Sylar avait réussi à ce faire oublier un peu mais la solitude commencer à lui peser, il voulait un ami…

il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son lui du futur « vas voir Peter... »

Sylar : _'il faut que j'aille voir Peter, maintenant !'_

Il prit le taxi pour aller chez Peter, il voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs que lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin, et il avait trouver un moyen de contrôler sa « faim »...

Il arriva donc devant la porte de l'appartement de Peter, la boule au ventre…

Sylar : ' _J'espère qu'il est tout seul'_ (leva le poing et frappa à la porte…

à suivre..

* * *

Reviews ? S'il vous plait...

Alors, qu'en penser vous ?

Bye, TomiMact


End file.
